A conventional table is available for providing a support effect, thereby facilitating the user using the table. However, the conventional table has a fixed structure and cannot be folded when not in use, thereby increasing space of storage, and thereby causing inconvenience in storage, package and transportation.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table that is supported rigidly and stably when being expanded and is folded when not in use, thereby enhancing the versatility of foldable table.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table, wherein the handle is pivoted outward to protrude from the two table boards, thereby facilitating the user carrying the foldable table.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a foldable table that is folded when not in use, thereby saving space of storage, package and transportation.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a foldable table, comprising two table boards pivotally connected with each other, and two support units each foldably mounted on a respective one of the two table boards, wherein:
each of the two table boards has a bottom formed with a receiving space; and
each of the support units is mounted in the receiving space of a respective one of the two table boards and includes a support stand having an end pivotally mounted on a first end of the respective table board, and a support member pivotally mounted on a second end of the respective table board and pivotally connected with the support stand.
A preferred embodiment of the invention provides a collapsible table having a substantially square tabletop. The tabletop includes two tabletop halves. Each tabletop half has a substantially planar top surface, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, an inner edge, and an opposing outer edge which is substantially parallel to the inner edge. A hinge assembly pivotally connects the two tabletop halves along their inner edges to enable the two tabletop halves to be folded together into a storage position. Attached to the bottom surface of the tabletop are legs that are collapsible to a position adjacent to the bottom surface of the tabletop.
In another embodiment, the invention provides a collapsible table having two tabletop halves, each half having a substantially planar top surface, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, an inner edge, and an opposing outer edge which is substantially parallel to the inner edge. A hinge assembly pivotally connects the two tabletop halves along their inner edges so that the two tabletop halves can be folded together into a storage position. Attached to the bottom surface of the tabletop are four collapsible legs that are each operable to collapse independently of any of the other legs.
In yet another embodiment, the invention provides a collapsible table having two tabletop halves, each half having a substantially planar top surface, a bottom surface opposite the top surface, an inner edge, and an opposing outer edge which is substantially parallel to the inner edge. A hinge assembly pivotally connects the two tabletop halves along their inner edges so that the two tabletop halves can be folded together into a storage position. Attached to the bottom surface of the tabletop are four collapsible legs. A first pair of the legs are operable to collapse to positions which are substantially parallel to the outer edges of the tabletop halves. A second pair of the legs are operable to collapse to positions which are substantially diagonal to the outer edges of the tabletop halves.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.